My Hearts Too Drunk To Drive
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: And my heart's too drunk to drive. I should stay away from you tonight.But in this blackout state of mind. Baby all I want is you tonight. When my head tells me heart tells me "go". So I'm hitting in the road 'cause I. I know my heart's too drunk to drive.But I'm on my way to ah, I'm on my you, you, to you tonight.I'm on my way to you, you, I'm on my way
1. Chapter 1

**My Hearts Too Drunk To Drive**

And my heart's too drunk to drive  
I should stay away from you tonight  
But in this blackout state of mind  
Baby all I want is you tonight

When my head tells me "no"  
My heart tells me "go"  
So I'm hitting in the road 'cause I

I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
But I'm on my way to you  
Yeah, I'm on my way  
To you, you, to you tonight  
I'm on my way to you, you  
To you, I'm on my way

**Chapter 1**

She knew she shouldn't but she did.

Her long shift was over, she was in the pub with her colleagues. She was tired and hungry. She should want to go home but all she wanted was him.

The porter – the cheeky charming porter – Max Walker.

He was bad news she knew that. Not a bad guy in person but his reputation with girls preceded him. He pulled almost every night. She had been warned that she should stay away but she wanted him. She'd deal with the consequences in the morning.

She made a decision, she knocked back a shot and headed over to him. As she reached him she was knocked forward. She would have fallen to the floor if his hands hadn't reached out and held steady as she regained her footing.

"Take me home," she whispered.

She had never been so forward in her life. It was exiting but also terrifying at the same time.

He took a swig of his beer, eyed her and nodded.

"Outside five minutes," he whispered.

As he finished his beer, she bade her goodbyes and headed to her car.

She leant against it and allowed the cool night air to clear her clouded mind.

"Didn't you have a drink?" he asked.

She jumped and he chuckled. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she'd hadn't seen or heard him approach.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She nodded, her hands shaking as she turned the key in her car door.

"You can back out if you want," he said.

She shook her head. "I wasted too much time waiting fro this."

"Too much time. How much?" he asked, as they drove off.

"Few months," she answered.

"So am I taking you home to yours or mine?" he asked.

"Um yours is probably best," she answered. "Lots of questions at mine."

"Oh yeah your parents," he answered.

"Yeah I'm not the one to bring anyone home. Just wish I could afford my own place," she said.

"Don't we all," answered Max, seconds before they pulled up in front of the student nurses house.

"What about Robyn and Jamie?" she asked.

"I'd rather do this without then," answered Max.

"No you idiot," she laughed. "Are they in?"

"They were still at the pub when I left," answered Max. "We'd be back quicker than them anyway."

She nodded and followed him into the house.

"So welcome to Chateau D' Max," he said, opening the door.

She smiled, shook her head and headed in. But once in the house with the door shut and Max's hands on her waist, it all became very real.

"You ok?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

She nodded and he nudged her.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I don't do this a lot," she answered. "I never do this."  
"Do what?" he asked.

"Sleep with men who aren't my boyfriend," she answered.

"Firstly I am not men I am just one. Secondly you don't have a boyfriend and thirdly you can back out anytime," he answered.

She shook her head. "I'm not backing out."

"Well then I will treat you like a queen," eh smiled. "How about some wine to calm the nerves." 

She nodded and within minutes Max was back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"After you my lady," he smiled.

"Max Walker you are a real sweetie," she whispered.

"When the situation arises, Just don't tell anyone" he answered. "Seriously though if you don't want Robyn and Jamie to know you're here we should move up stairs. Though with your car on the front they will know."

"At the moment I don't care," she said, as he led her into his room pushing the door closed with his foot.

"So," she said.

"So," he answered, putting down the wine and glasses on the side table and discarding his jacket.

She fiddled with the strap of her bag and the buttons on her coat. He smiled, walked over and pushed them to the floor. She tensed.

"Just relax," he whispered.

His breath sent shivers all over her body. His lips caught her ear and her hands came up to grasp his biceps as he placed light feathery kisses over her face and neck. Before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck.

One hand slid down his front and slipped up his bare torso then slipped down to tug at the hem of his top. He quickly rid himself of it and pulled her back to him, pushing her onto the bed and following after. He kissed her neck and then leaned up.

"Remember anytime say the word and I'll stop," he said.

She smiled and tugged his head back down to hers. The front door slammed shut.

"Max!" called a voice. "Max you'd better not be about to do what your about to do!" 

"You're a grown woman. What's her problem?" he asked.

She shrugged and he continued to kiss her.

"Max!" his sister, bellowed again.

He pulled himself up and stared down at the woman beneath him. Flushed skin, mused hair, swollen lips and no top with a few red marks already appearing on her neck and clavicle.

"I'd better go and see what she wants," he whispered, kissing her.

He slid out of bed despite her protests.

"You'd better have not been about to sleep with her," said Robyn.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Why?" asked Robyn. "Because she's not like your other girls. She doesn't do this ever."

"She told me," answered Max.

"No I mean I'm pretty sure she hasn't done this ever," said Robyn.

Max looked blank.

"Max I think she's a virgin," said Robyn.

"She said she doesn't sleep with men who aren't her boyfriend," answered Max.

"If she is and she hasn't told you do you really want to go though with it?" asked Robyn.

"She's sober. She asked me to take her home. She knows what she's getting into," answered Max. "I've given her plenty of opportunity to back out and she still can."

He turned and headed back upstairs.

When he re entered his room he found her sat on the edge of the bed.

"You weren't going to tell me where you?" asked Max.

She said nothing.

"Look I'm not mad I get it no one wants to sleep with the virgin. You find it embarrassing. But I would have noticed when you were in pain," said Max.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Now are you sure?" asked Max, pulling her towards him. "Or can I wine and dine you for a while before hand?" he asked, kissing her.

She pulled back resting her forehead against his. "Hmm," she whispered. "How about both?"

"That's doable. You know I should probably tell you I've had my eyes on you since I started at the ED," he said.

"Same here," she whispered.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

She pulled him backwards onto the bed.

"Right about here," she answered, before kissing him.

What happened next dear readers is left up to your own imagination. However with regards to the wining and dinning that will defiantly be written.

I intended this as a one shot when I started it but I think I'll let it go on a little longer.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hearts Too Drunk To Drive**

And my heart's too drunk to drive  
I should stay away from you tonight  
But in this blackout state of mind  
Baby all I want is you tonight

When my head tells me "no"  
My heart tells me "go"  
So I'm hitting in the road 'cause I

I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
But I'm on my way to you  
Yeah, I'm on my way  
To you, you, to you tonight  
I'm on my way to you, you  
To you, I'm on my way

**Chapter 2**

She woke the next morning a smile on her face. She turned her head to find him watching her.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I wine and dine you," he said. "Starting with breakfast in bed. Plus this will help with the hangover."

"I haven't got a hangover," she said.

"If you think about it you'll find that you have got a bit of a headache. I know you don't drink and you had a couple of shots at the bar and half a bottle of wine here," said Max.

She stopped still and the she felt it the beginnings of a very bad headache.

Halfway though breakfast.

"What about the others at the ED?" she asked.

"That is up to you. Everyone knows what I'm like but you're more private so we can kept it between us if you want?" asked Max.

"And Robyn and Jamie," she said.

"Them too," he answered.

"Everyone knows Max the player but none know this Max I think I want to keep him to myself for a while," she whispered.

**Later that day.**

He walked out of the ED on his break and lit a cigarette, leaned back and closed his eyes. Seconds later he knew she was by his side.

"Give us a puff," she laughed.

"Trying a lot of new things today," he said, handing over his cig.

She nodded and took a puff before handing it back and trying not to grimace.

He chuckled and took another puff.

"I'm not going to find out somewhere down the line that this was all a symptom of an event or something am I?" asked Max.

"Like a brain tumour or something?" she asked.

"Yeah or an event in your family that is causing you to lash out," said Max.

"I just want to try new things," she said. "We see life and death situations everyday. Everyday I can be reminded that life is to short and I need to live."

"So you chose to lose your virginity, drink and smoke all in forty eight hours?" asked Max.

"Someone will hear you. I've drunk before not what I had last night but I've some cider, some wine. I liked the cider until it started making me sick. Wine tasted awful so did champagne. I've thought about trying other things before like tequila, vodka. I read something about caramel vodka and chocolate milk which sounds nice. Smoking I don't know I just saw you're here and thought I'd give it a go. As for the virginity thing the other couple of guys I liked just wanted to sleep with me but didn't want to be the one I first slept with. I saw you I liked you and I liked how you talk which sounds weird but you have a… god… you have husky tone sometimes and it turned me on slightly. You're so cheeky and charming but then your still that and sincere and caring at the same time. So I thought I'd get to know and see if you could be the one and you were," she answered.

"So you've wanted to sleep with me for months?" asked Max.

"Yes," she answered, stealing his cigarette once more and taking a couple more puffs.

"Ok," she coughed, handing it back "That is not my thing."

"You know if you share a cig with someone you might as well kiss them," said Max.

"You're pushing your luck," she whispered.

"I always push my luck," he whispered, leaning in closer.

"Not here," she said.

"Ok we'll keep it private. How about a date?" he asked.

"Are you asking if I want a date or are you asking me on a date?" she asked.

"Hannah will you go on a date with me?" asked Max.

"I'd love to," she whispered, before walking back into the ED.

Minutes later she received a text.

See you at seven. Fancy.

Max.

Her shift finished at five so she knew she had just enough time to get home and get ready before Max would pick her up.

The second she got though her apartment door she headed for the shower. After a hot and relaxing twenty minute shower, she dried off her body and her hair before styling it. She knew Max liked her neck so she put her hair up in a plait. With and hour and ten minutes to go she painted her nails and did her make- up.

With twenty minutes till Max was due to arrive Hannah finally got dressed. It was a hot evening and she was nervous so she waited to but her dress on at the last moment to avoid it getting sweaty.

She was dressed in a navy blue dress with a lace back, silver open toed heeled sandals. She wore a long silver necklace with a dangling heart pendant. Once she had her silver watch and a silver bracelet on her wrists, along with her grandmothers silver diamond ring she was good to go.

Then the door bell rang. She buzzed Max up and opened the door to him. In his hands he held a single white daisy.

His body was covered in black pants and a white buttoned up shirt with his hair was damp on his head.

"Just got out of the shower?" she asked.

Max nodded and thought back to when he rushed into the house forty five minutes ago.

"Max?" asked Robyn.

"Yeah sis?" he asked, as he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"I want to speak to you," she said.

"I'm in a rush," he shouted, as the shower started.

Within twenty minutes he was out the shower, dressed and heading out the door with his work bag.

"Are you going to see Hannah again anytime soon?" asked Robyn. "She's not like your past girls. You can't sleep with her and then move on."

Robyn went on like that for a few minutes.

"Well if you let me out the house. I'm seeing her in twenty minutes. I'm wining and dinning her and you're discretion would be appreciated," said Max.

Shocked Robyn nodded and Max left.

"Yeah and got blocked by Robyn on the way out," said Max.

"You expecting to stay the night?" she asked.

"That all depends on you," he smirked.

"Leave the bag," she answered.

He dropped the bag in the hallway and once the daisy was in water the pair headed out.

"Max?" she asked, as they headed down in the elevator.

"Yeah?" he asked.  
"I know you've got all dressed up and so have I but does it cost you to cancel your reservation?" asked Hannah.

"Long day want to stay at home?" asked Max.

Hannah nodded against his shoulder. "I'm just tired and I want remember the date but I doubt I will so it might be better to get a take away and stay at mine."

Max nodded and pressed the button to go back up to Hannah's floor and once there cancel the reservations and apologized for the short notice. After that two pizzas were ordered and a film popped in.

The next morning Max rolled over to find the bed warm but vacant and the sound of the shower running. Hannah stretched in the shower as the water cascaded down over her, her eyes closed and her mind still slightly slumbering. She was so relaxed that she didn't hear the bathroom door open until Max's arms went round her waist and he pressed his lips to her neck.

"Morning," he whispered.  
"Morning," she answered, as she rubbed shampoo into her hair. "Unfortunately this morning we need to be quick we have to be at work in and hour."

Within minutes, at Max had washed her hair, they were both out of the shower and running round to get dressed.

Max being Max had worn a t-shirt under his shirt which she had found out later the pervious evening and he'd packed jeans into his work bag. After they had dressed they had sat at the breakfast table eating some toast and cereal, Hannah with wet hair hanging over her shoulders.

"I gather you don't like drying your hair?" asked Max.

She shook her head.

"So why not but a braid in?" he asked. "Like last night."  
"Too tired to be bothered at the moment," she answered.

Max smiled and left the room coming back moments later to find Hannah reading and to her surprise Max had her hairbrush and a bobble.

"I'll do it for you," he whispered.

So Hannah relaxed as Max's fingers worked though her hair and pulled it into a plait.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"I used to do it for my little sister before I left home," answered Max.

"Speaking of leaving," said Hannah.

"We need go," said Max.

The drive to the hospital was quick and quiet as they revelled in each other's company.

They headed out of the car and started to walk across the car park.

"Wait," murmured Max.

"What?" asked Hannah, turning back to him.

Smirking he looped a couple of fingers though one of her belt hooks and pulled her behind a wall.

"Max," she hissed, as she felt the cool brick press into her back.

"Yes," he grinned, down at her.

"We need to go," she murmured, as his lips descend on hers.

"One moment," he muttered, between kisses.

"I have no arguments," she sighed. Wrapping her arms around his back as his lips claimed hers once more.

"Now we can go," he grinned.

She slipped out of his grip until just his hand held hers and headed towards the entrance.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**My Hearts Too Drunk To Drive**

And my heart's too drunk to drive  
I should stay away from you tonight  
But in this blackout state of mind  
Baby all I want is you tonight

When my head tells me "no"  
My heart tells me "go"  
So I'm hitting in the road 'cause I

I know my heart's too drunk to drive  
But I'm on my way to you  
Yeah, I'm on my way  
To you, you, to you tonight  
I'm on my way to you, you  
To you, I'm on my way

**Chapter 3**

She loved being with Max. She felt so comfortable with him, so comfortable in fact she'd given him a key to her flat. He'd used it to surprise her in the shower sometimes. It wasn't just the physical side of things that was good – though the sex was bloody fantastic. She could sit with him for hours in silence and it felt right – very right.

If she hadn't fallen for him before she certainly had now and hard – very hard.

However she didn't know were Max stood with their relationship. She wouldn't know unless asked him and she was going to just that after their shift.

She hung back waiting for him and they slowly walked across to the pub – him with a fag.

"Max," she smiled.

"Hmm," he said.

She sucked up the courage to ask him and he turned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just don't know how to ask you something," she answered.

"Ask," he answered.

"What are we?" asked Hannah.

"I'm wining and dining you," answered Max.

"But what does that mean?" she asked.

"I guess I'm trying to woo or court you kind of so that'll you'll fall for me as hard as I have for you."

She stared at him.

"Just ignore the last bit," he blushed, scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't think you realize I've fallen just as hard for you," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked, stepping close to her, brushing a hand over her check.

She nodded leaning into his touch.

"So I guess where serious?" he asked.

"I guess so," she answered.

He leaned down towards her and captured her lips.

A cheer went up from the window of the pub. They turned to see the ER staff.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Love you too," she whispered.

He grinned at her and they kissed again losing the world in their embrace.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
